


Well, That Was Unexpected

by AcesOfSpade, TorontoBeagleLeafs



Series: Sisters Write Stucky [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Skinny Steve, Steve is a dork, The Bisexual Squad, Tony and Bucky are playboys, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorontoBeagleLeafs/pseuds/TorontoBeagleLeafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers had always had rough control of his emotions. He never really paid them much mind unless attraction was involved. </p>
<p>First, it was the cafeteria public shut down. Next, it was the library where everything righted itself.</p>
<p>It seems that nobody can resist Steve Roger's dorky charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, That Was Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> MultiplyingIcicles: So, this was supposed to be a Stucky fic, but uh, everything went pear-shaped because my sister is a little shit. Enjoy our word battle.

Steve Rogers was just a dumb teenager, he had no real reign on his emotions. He couldn’t control his attraction or his actions, which was a real problem when it came to crushes. Especially his stupid, probably unrequited crush on school genius playboy, Tony Stark. He’d known Tony for two years, they’d been in a few of the same classes, despite Tony being a year younger than Steve. He was taking grade 11 and 12 courses at the same time, and would probably graduate alongside Steve.

 

In the cafeteria at lunch, Tony was talking with his group of friends. Pepper was hanging off him, Rhodey was munching idly on a slice of pizza, and Nick was listening to music.

 

Tony didn't notice Steve until he sat down at the table. "Hello, Steve." Tony said, flashing a wide smile.

 

“Uh, hey, Tony.” Steve said, eyes diverted to the wood grain of the table. Oh God, why was he doing this again? He was probably going to get his damn heart broken, and Bucky would probably just say ‘I told you so’ a few times.

 

"Is something wrong? You seem especially jittery today."

 

“Nah, it’s nothing.” Steve lied. Over the last 17 years, Steve had learned to lie so well his mother, who was a nurse at the local hospital, even believed him when he told her where he got all of his injuries from. Of course, by the time he was home to tell her, Bucky had already bandaged him up and had him halfway to healing.

 

"Don't lie to me, Rogers. What's wrong?" Tony asked, voice stern.

 

Damn Steve cursed at himself. It seems Tony was exempt to his lying streak. Must be because he lied enough himself.

 

“Ihaveamassivecrushonyou.” Steve rushed as fast as he could, looking at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers.

 

"I'm flattered, Steve. I really am." Tony sighed. "I don't care if you swing that way, but I don't; I'm straight. We can still be friends though. I like you too much to stop."

 

Steve placed his forehead on his hands, feeling like a complete idiot. Of course he was going to be shot down. Tony was the straightest person he knew, so why had he tried? Oh yeah, he hoped there was a tiny sliver of hope.

 

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Steve stood up. “I gotta go.” he mumbled, rushing off to find Bucky and rant.

 

Tony sat back at the table, feeling guilt wash over his face. Why had he just lied to Steve? He loved him with more conviction than he'd ever loved anything. Looking at his friends, he remembered why he had lied. He didn't want to lose his friends. They meant everything to him. Sometimes he wished he actually was straight. It would be a lot easier than being bisexual.

 

Steve found Bucky in the library, studying for his history test. He’d taken a history course specific to the two World Wars. Bucky had lost family in both, and he wanted to know everything he could about what was going on.

 

Steve sat down next to him, placing his backpack on the back of the chair. “Hey Buck.” he mumbled, sad and dejected.

 

“Hey, punk.” Bucky said, noticing Steve’s tone. “What happened? Was it your Dad?”

 

Steve’s Dad was really sick, probably didn’t have much time left.

 

Shaking his head, Steve sighed. “I was shot down.” he muttered.

 

“Awe, Stevie. Told you he was straight.” Bucky said softly. “But hey, ‘least you know now. After Peg, you need someone to lean on.” Maybe it could be me was a thought Bucky didn’t want at the forefront of his mind, but there it was. Bucky and Steve had been best friends since birth, basically. Well, not entirely true. Bucky was a year older, taking extra classes for the college applications he planned on sending in the fall. He’d had a crush on Steve since he knew what a crush and feelings were, but he’d squashed it down so far it rarely came up anymore But then, things like this happened, where Steve was vulnerable after a breakup or a denial. He just wanted to lean over and kiss him, make him feel loved and cared for.

 

Tony was rushing down the hallways, frantically looking for Steve. He needed to make this right. He couldn't lose the one thing that meant the most to him.

 

He eventually found Steve in the library, sitting beside Bucky. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. Tony knew how big of a crush Bucky had on Steve. He knew if he didn't interfere soon, Tony was going to lose Steve. He made a move, but stopped when he saw Bucky leaning in.

 

Tony was a little too late to interrupt, as Bucky decided to take action. He placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, leaning over to press a soft kiss on his lips.

At first shocked, Steve returned the kiss. A thousand thoughts ran through his head until he came to two realizations. One, he had a massive crush on Bucky and didn’t realize it. Second, he was polyamorous. They were very sudden realizations, but no less important. He broke the kiss with Bucky, eyes wide, mouth a bit slacked.

 

“Buck…” he muttered, at a loss for words.

 

“It was dumb, I know.” Bucky muttered, looking away.

 

“Nah, Bucky. It wasn’t dumb.” Steve said softly. “I do care about you, a lot. I’ve just been mistaking my feelings as platonic or brotherly.”

 

Bucky’s eyes widened. “But what about Tony?” he asked softly, trying not to sound too eager or depressed.

 

“You also helped me realize something.” Steve said, looking away. “I realized I’d be open to a polyamorous relationship with you and Tony, if Tony hadn’t shut me down like that.”

 

“Steve…” Bucky sighed, taking Steve hand in his own metal one. When he was younger, he’d lost his arm to a woodchipper. Rebecca had accidentally shoved him into it. It was a miracle his mother saved him. His arm hadn’t been salvageable, and when they went to the hospital, Bucky was chosen for a Stark prototype prosthetic arm. It connected the nerves in his shoulder down into the metal arm so he could still feel things. “If you’re gonna be happy, you little punk, I’d be more than willing. ‘sides, Tony’s been fixin’ my arm since I was nine. He’s pretty great.”

 

"I...I didn't mean to reject you, Steve." Tony spoke up, stepping forward. "I'm bisexual. I just didn't want Nick, Pepper and Rhodey to know. Besides you, they're the only people that can see past my geeky exterior." Tony ran across hand through his hair. "I also wouldn't mind a polyamorous relationship. So long as I get to make out with Mr. Metal Arm as well. He’s hot."

 

To accentuate that point, Tony stepped forward, locking lipfs with Bucky.

 

Steve’s face turned a shade of red he didn’t think was humanly possible. There they were, middle of the library, and his two crushes, the two people he cared about most, were making out right in front of him. Weird things happened to Steve, good weird things, but weird things.

 

Bucky pulled away from Tony, smirking. “Damn, Stark.” he commented. “Why don’t ya let Stevie have a taste of that? You’re a wicked kisser. Better than half my dates, guy or girl.” Bucky was the school’s obnoxious bisexual. He had hooked up with a good portion of the school population, and everybody knew it. No one really teased him or bullied him, because Bucky hung out with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, and he had a metal arm.

 

Steve’s blush only deepened. He could only imagine what Bucky meant. Bucky had dated so many people in the last five years that he’d encountered all kinds of kissers, from sloppy to intense, to downright horny kisses. Tony was apparently a step above all of them, which made Steve wonder.

 

Tony walked over to Steve, leaning in, pressing a kiss to his lips. Tony was downright dirty this time, pushing his tongue into Steve's mouth. When they pulled apart, Tony had a wicked smirk on his face.

 

The colour of Steve’s face was so red it was almost purple. Holy shit was Bucky right. Damn, just damn.

  
Bucky shared Tony’s wicked smirk, giving him a little nod. That nod was to convey how ready Bucky was for this relationship. Oh, would it be fun.


End file.
